


Decadence

by TheRedPoet



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPoet/pseuds/TheRedPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang knows it's wrong. So why can't she stop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decadence

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen several Enabler fics on these boards and while many are really, really good, few actually deal with the problems that'd surely arise from such a relationship. I figured I'd do one of those and it got really dark and creepy. Be warned.

_The wind blew back Yang’s long curly mane of blonde hair as it howled and clawed at the central tower of beacon. She’d been coming up here more and more often the last few weeks. Downstairs, Ruby was probably awake, wondering where Yang was. She almost always did._

It started years ago when they were both little more than children. Yang had always loved her sister – maybe even before she knew she had one – but then something changed. Something woke up inside of her, something hungry and predatory… Something that just wasn’t her.

She started looking differently at Ruby, but the way Ruby looked back at her never changed. The trust, the adoration, the love. It didn’t go away. Not even after Yang finally lost control, let the… whatever it was… Out. Ruby’s smile was still honest and innocent, even after Yang stole her innocence in the dark of night, whispering heated, needy words in her ear.

_Yang’s legs dangled to and fro as she stared out over the sea, frothy waves slamming up against the rocks over and over._

Their father never knew about them – or at least never acted like he did. Maybe he was repressing, but they were careful and Yang still desperately clung on to hope that he didn’t know what his eldest daughter was really like deep down.

Ruby always said what they had was special. That was the word she liked to use to describe it. Special. It made Yang sick to hear the word in any context now, but she’d readily agreed back then, agreeing that nobody needed to know, or it would all be ruined.

She’d waited that first night, until Ruby had fallen asleep in her arms, then only barely made it to the bathroom before she was violently sick, spilling bile and ruinous lies into the porcelain bowl.

_It was a drop of a hundred and eighty yards, give or take, to the ground._

What they had wasn’t special. It was wrong. Sick. Decadent. It would’ve been simpler if she could’ve blamed Ruby, but she could not. Ruby loved her big sister. Trusted her. She’d been young when Yang had first taken her – younger than she dared admit, even to herself. She hadn’t known any better then and now, whatever sickness was in Yang had surely spilled onto Ruby, too.

When they’d arrived at Beacon, Yang had tried to end their… tryst. She couldn’t dirty the word relationship by using it to describe what she did. It wasn’t the first time she’d tried, but it was easier stick to her guns when they weren’t alone together every night.

Ruby’s response was the same as always. She cried, she tried to make amends for errors she never committed; she bought flowers and gifts with whatever meagre saving she had. It broke whatever corruption Yang had for a heart to see it.

_With a drop so long, no Aura, no matter how powerful, would keep her alive. It would hurt Ruby, at first, but she’d get over it. She had friends now – good people- who would take care of her. Besides, it wasn’t like Yang wasn’t hurting her already._

 Because every single time she tried to end things, the beast eventually clawed its way out and she’d all but jump Ruby in a ravenous haze. Ruby, the poor fool, always forgave. That was just the way she was. She had so much love to spare, even for those who didn’t deserve it.

And that was how she’d ended up where she was. Ruby was waiting downstairs, heartbroken and refusing to tell anyone why she was crying. Yang was almost certain both Blake and Weiss had figured it all out by now. She could see way they looked at them. Blake, occasionally casting a pitying glance at Ruby. Weiss, sometimes observing their hugs, or the way they held hands with speculation written all over her face.

The hunger was rising within her again, slithering through her and demanding to be let out to play. No matter how many times she came with the spray of the showerhead between her thighs, with her fingers, it didn’t matter. It wasn’t enough. Eventually, she’d break down. Eventually, it would be free.

She’d been coming here for weeks now and the more her resistance had crumbled, the more tempting the bottom of the tower looked… But she couldn’t do it. She wasn’t brave enough. Soon, she would return to their dorms and in all probability, she’d sneak into Ruby’s bunk. She’d whisper sweet things into her ear until she agreed to sneak off for a little while – and then… The thought was enough to send a hot stab of need through her body and she shivered, looking down at the ground again.

“Yang?”

She froze at the sound of her name being called and blinked her eyes to clear them of tears. At the same time, the serpent writhed and tore at her insides as it recognized the soft, tentative voice.

“Go away, Ruby,” she said, refusing to turn around. If she saw those silver eyes, saw the affection and the unconditional love that was still there despite everything, she knew she’d be lost.

“Why are you doing this, Yang?” Ruby asked. Her voice was hoarse from crying and by the sound of it, there was more to come. “Did I do something wrong? Why can’t you tell me if I do something wrong?”

Yang couldn’t answer for a solid thirty seconds for the fear of throwing up and she heard Ruby begin to weep, even over the wind.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” she said, finally. “Just please, please leave me alone.”

“No!” Ruby shouted. She was nearer now and despite everything, excitement surged through Yang’s body at the realization. “I’m not going anywhere until you tell me. Tell me!”

She all but shouted the last two words in Yang’s ear and slender, deceptively strong arms were slung about her neck and shoulders in a vice grip of a hug, a soft wet cheek pressed against her throat. She could feel the sobs shake Ruby’s entire body, pressed up as it was flush against her back. She was still a skinny little thing, but the warmth of the contact carried an almost electric spark that had Yang shuddering.

“Please, Yang. I don’t understand. I just want you – and – and – I don’t know how to make this right again.”

She should’ve told her then and there that there wasn’t any right in what they were doing, but she didn’t. She turned, slowly and looked at her sister. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, her face screwed up in agony and even so, she was the most beautiful thing Yang had ever seen.

Lust speared through her as she touched Ruby’s bare skin, gently brushing the tears away. A small spark of hope seemed to ignite those silver eyes and whatever decency was left in Yang died.

Ruby’s lips tasted of strawberries and it only took a few moments of hesitation before she returned Yang’s kiss and desperate embrace. Yang clung to her sister’s slender form like a lifeline, mumbling broken apologies and hollow promises between kisses, directing Ruby’s hands to where she needed them most.

It took little over a minute before Yang came with Ruby’s fingers rubbing her through her shorts, pointlessly choking down a scream out of pure reflex. It felt so good and the relief was so great that she couldn’t even feel embarrassed by how quick it had been. Ruby just kept holding her as she slowly settled down, a proud little smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“I love you,” Yang murmured. “And I’ll never go away again, I promise.”

Lies. Love was what Ruby had, what she showed, not the selfish abomination Yang inflicted upon her.

Worst yet, was the second part. She would do this again. Not tonight, not tomorrow night, but sooner or later, the shame would return and she’d be back up here.

_Maybe next time she’d have the courage to jump._  

“I love you too, sis,” Ruby said with an earnest smile.

_But probably not._


End file.
